


Bad Teacher, Worse Students

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Blackmail, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Principal Celestia has been a naughty teacher. She's been fucking Flash Sentry and hiding her filthy activities, keeping the young man wrapped around her finger and using him for her own sexual delight. What she doesn't know; however, is that Flash has two other mistresses...and they've been carefully laying a trap for their principal for some time. Celestia's about to get blackmailed into her first taste of pussy.





	Bad Teacher, Worse Students

Bad Teacher, Worse Students  
-by Drace Domino

“Ohh...that’s a lot of cum.” Principal Celestia cooed, just as her ankles unlocked and her legs slowly started to spread. Up until that moment they had been wrapped in a nearly vice-like grip around one of her student’s waists, firmly gripping him as he steadily fucked into a much older woman. With her legs garbed only in a pair of kneehigh stockings and a pair of panties that casually dangled from one ankle, as they unfolded and pulled apart it finally allowed Flash Sentry a bit of breathing room. Even then, Celestia kept her hands firmly locked against the young man’s shoulders, holding him in place so she could savor the feel of a stiff, young cock inside of her pussy for just a few more wonderful seconds. She licked her lips, squeezed her walls against his length, and gave an aroused purr as she let her lips dance across his tender throat. “Now...what do we say when teacher lets you cum inside of her…?”

“T-Thank you, Principal Celestia.” Flash Sentry murmured in response, sweat lining his brow and matting his blue hair to his forehead. After giving Celestia the gratitude she demanded Flash was finally released from her grip; his shoulders freed as she nudged against him to encourage him to part. After all; he had fucked her to three orgasms right there on top of her office desk and pumped a payload of teenage cum into her - she didn’t have any more use for him for now. As Flash staggered back and nearly tripped over the jeans tented between his feet, the young man took a deep breath and glanced ahead at the mess he had made. His beautiful teacher that had to be at least twice his age, resting on her ass atop her desk with legs spread to show off her creampie. She was still wearing her typical blazer and jersey combination, but at that point the blazer had been opened and the jersey yanked up far enough to show off her beautiful, pearl-pink breasts. Framing it all was her glorious multi-colored hair, and a satisfied smile that played over dominant lips. Even though he hadn’t been ordered to speak again, Flash Sentry couldn’t help himself as he bent down to reach for the waistband of his jeans. “That was...that was great, ma’am.”

Principal Celestia, one hand between her legs as she slid a finger in slow circles around her clit to smear cum over it, looked up at her student and gave a short, sudden laugh.

“Of course it was. You’re never going to find a better fuck than your principal.” It was a boast that had some weight to it - in the weeks that she had been calling him in for special after school meetings, she had done things for the young man that no other girl would have. She was Flash’s first blowjob. Flash’s first kiss. And she had, in one depraved moment of student/teacher lust, taken his virginity raw and wet in the backseat of her car. She was a kind and generous woman to her student...so long as he played by the rules. “I’ll expect you here tomorrow after school as well.”

“Tomorrow?” Flash blinked, just as he pulled his jeans up the rest of the way and tugged his belt into place. His eyes kept drifting to the sight of the older woman fingering her messy creampie, smearing the sticky delight around her folds and absolutely relishing in the gooey warmth. “But, but the game, I need to be there for the tea-”

“The game isn’t until seven, Flash.” Principal Celestia chided him firmly, and quirked a brow to show her disapproval of his resistance. “School’s out at five. You have plenty of time to rush here as soon as the bell sounds and give me another ride. Unless, of course…” She paused, rolled her shoulders, and shrugged. “...you don’t want to make me happy anymore…?”

“N-No! Of course I do!” Flash didn’t hesitate, his cheeks dark as the mere notion of his time with Celestia ending sent shockwaves of fear through him. “I promise, Principal Celestia! I’ll be here right away! I’ll...I’ll even leave my last class early if that helps!”

“Heh. Such an eager young man.” The voice of the older woman flowed through the room with a certain authority that was hard to resist; sultry and wicked in the same breath. As Celestia eased herself down to her feet a few drops of cum landed on the carpet below, and she impatiently folded her arms across her chest. She stood half-naked before her young lover; her tits and pussy exposed, her panties still draped around one of her feet. Finally, when Flash failed to get her subtle signal, she snapped her fingers for his attention. “Ahem? My clothes?”

“O-Oh! Sorry, ma’am, sorry!” And with that, Flash dropped to his knees. He took hold of Principal Celestia’s panties and helped her to weave the other leg into them, slowly pulling them up and watching as the slack between her legs caught drops of cum from above. Once he pulled them into place he repeated the process with the principal’s discarded slacks, helping her to get dressed once more as he bathed in the scent of her post-orgasmic bliss. It was a surprisingly intense moment that he had repeated dozens of times in the past few weeks; a moment in which the shame of what he was doing had a chance to sink in. The scent of his principal’s excitement only made his cock ache against his boxers all over again, and by the time Principal Celestia was dressed once more he was more than eager for their next visit together. Soon he was up on his feet and pulling Principal Celestia’s shirt down over her breasts; tucking each flawless tit into her bra and even taking the time to close her blazer and button it up. By the very end, she looked just as professional as she did an hour ago - minus the aroma of teacher/student sex and the unbelievably smug, satisfied look. “There we go! All done, ma’am!”

“...good boy.” Celestia cooed, and rewarded Flash by slipping her fingers underneath his chin and giving him a tiny scritch, just as she would for any pet. Twisting casually on a heel, the older woman moved around the edge of her desk and made her way to her seat once more. She’d need to give Flash a few long moments after leaving before she herself made her way out - avoiding suspicion about her activities with a student was absolutely critical. Once she had sunk into her chair once more and tented her fingers together, the older woman looked towards Flash with a dominant smirk. She bathed in her authority; in the fact that Flash was standing awkwardly before her simply waiting for his next order. It was an easy one to follow: just one word, simple even for a horny teenager that was already tenting his jeans once more. “Go.”

Flash Sentry knew better than to disobey his teacher’s order. He spun and scrambled for the door, fully planning on returning to Principal Celestia’s office next afternoon. After the door closed and she was left alone, the mature Celestia gave another satisfied sigh as she relaxed in her seat. Even now, she could feel her pussy oozing with Flash’s hot young cum, soaking against her panties, gliding in between her walls. He had given her a fine fuck that afternoon - the perfect thing to take the edge off a long Thursday. With a smile, the older woman continued to relax, bathing in the scent of her sinful union, relishing the warmth that was still riding the air.

Flash Sentry was one of the hottest young studs in her student body, and he was all hers. Her pet, her plaything, and her loyal little fucktoy.

And surely, nothing could stop her from enjoying him every night she wanted.

***

Waiting the entire next day to get fucked was difficult. The entire time Celestia had been fawning over thoughts of her young lover; gazing at him during the pep rally and wondering if he was sporting an erection for her, brushing against him in the hall and letting him gain a whiff of her perfume, and watching him from the comfort of her office as he practiced on the football field during lunch. The little stud was going to make her very, very happy right after class...and if he made her cum enough times, she couldn’t possibly care less if he won the game that night.

If he won? Lovely. She’d reward him.

If he lost? Lovely. She’d punish him.

There was no way Principal Celestia could lose...at least, until the school bell rang.

As soon as she heard the bell and the noise of students flooding the halls as they rushed to the buses, Celestia became almost instantly wet. Her young lover would be here any second now, ready to shove that throbbing teenage dick right into her pussy! The mature woman licked her lips and squeezed her thighs together in desperate anticipation; underneath the fabric of her slacks she could feel the silk red panties she had worn special for Flash become damp. Her skin was crawling in arousal, her breath was hot and heavy, and she was fully prepared to drop to her knees and start sucking on Flash’s big beautiful cock as soon as the door opened.

And when it did, she very nearly did just that - before catching herself with a stunned look on her face. She had risen from her desk only to grind to a halt upon seeing that her young lover wasn’t alone, and in fact, he was lurking near the back as two other students blocked Celestia’s view of him. Flash was blushing with a shamed look on his face as he hid behind the twin A-students of Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle; the brightest young ladies in class and the pride of CHS’ scholastic accomplishments.

In the heat of the moment, Celestia gave less than a fuck about how smart they were.

“Girls, whatever it is you need I can assist you on Monday.” Celestia smoothed her hands down the front of her blazer, trying to calm herself. She was wearing an aroused blush over her face and she had already gotten so damn wet thinking about teenage cock that she would’ve been surprised if the front of her slacks weren’t showing it; most likely with a damp spot just at the front of that thin material. She gestured to her door for the young women to take it, her voice ringing with more than just a little irritation. “But I’m afraid I need to have a private discussion with Mr. Sentry. Have a good weeke-”

“Oh, we’re not going anywhere.” Twilight Sparkle was the first of the trio to speak, adjusting her glasses and giving a surprisingly cocky look. She was known for her brains; not her attitude, but she was showing plenty of both as she stepped forward towards her principal with a confident stride. As she approached Sunset Shimmer merely stood back and watched with an equally cocky grin, and Flash Sentry closed the door behind them...and Celestia took note that he locked the door. When Twilight Sparkle stepped up to the edge of the desk she gazed right up at her principal, and with every trace of adoration for Celestia wiped from her features, spoke in a bold, brash tone. “Principal Celestia? We’re here to let you know that Flash Sentry isn’t your toy anymore.”

The words cut through the older woman like a knife, and her eyes went open wide as she took them in. Stunned into silence, Celestia took a step back and glanced at the trio of students that had barged in, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Had they really been found out?! Had she been too reckless?! Thankfully, her mind didn’t have much time to dwell on worry before Sunset Shimmer chimed up, flipping her hair casually past her shoulder as she did so.

“To be fair, Celestia, he was never really yours to begin with.” She grinned from ear to ear, and the leather of her jacket shifted as she folded her arms across her chest. Sunset had always been a troublemaker from day one, and Celestia wasn’t at all surprised to see that her days of being a cocky bitch weren’t truly over. What she revealed to the older woman; however, was a shock that left her reeling. “Twilight and I have been fucking Flash for months before you. He’s what you might call our…” She paused, grinned, and snapped her fingers. “Flash! What are you?”

With a submissive look in his eyes that Celestia once thought was only reserved for her, Flash stepped forward, tucked his arms behind his back, and gave a pathetic whimper.

“I’m...your bitch, Mistress Sunset.” His tone trembled, and he gave a deep breath to steel himself before continuing. It was important that he was completely clear for Principal Celestia’s sake - the predatory educator had to become completely aware of the truth. “And I’m Mistress Twilight’s bitch. I do...what you tell me to.”

Judging from the fact that his jeans were tenting even more than when he was with his principal, he got plenty out of the relationship. As his words pierced the air and grazed the heart of his principal, Twilight Sparkle suddenly gave a sharp laugh, one hand dropping into a pocket of her skirt. She pulled free her brightly decorated cell phone and wagged it from side to side, one of her brows wiggling as she levelled her gaze upon Celestia.

“We told our bitch to give you everything you wanted, Celestia.” The young lady spoke in a surprisingly cruel tone, and when Sunset Shimmer stepped up beside her she looped an arm around her waist. It was a well known fact in school that the two had been dating for some time, but never did Celestia expect to see both girls wearing such sinister looks on their face. The older woman swallowed nervously as Twilight hit a button on her cell phone, and sure enough, a picture of Flash Sentry fucking his principal from behind appeared. “And of course, we took plenty of pictures. I particularly like the ones where you were sucking his cock in Vice Principal Luna’s office while wearing her spare outfit.”

The entire time she spoke, Celestia’s heart beat faster and faster as she felt fear cling to her. Every muscle was tense, her throat had gone tight, and no matter where she looked there was no relief in sight. Sunset Shimmer’s coy expression was enough to tell the principal that she was the mastermind of all this madness; the woman that had turned Flash Sentry into a pet and Twilight Sparkle into an evil accomplice. When Celestia looked to the young man she had been so fond of fucking she could see only the shame in his eyes...and the stiffness at the front of his jeans. When her eyes drifted to it Sunset reached a hand down to possessively lay her hand atop the boy’s lap; verifying once more that he was indeed their property.

Finally, Celestia looked back to Twilight Sparkle and the phone she was still taunting her with. The picture on the screen had switched to an extreme close up of Celestia’s pussy; overflowing with her student’s cum in a thick, gooey mess. She was a smart enough woman to know when she’d been beaten...and at least this was at the hands of her two brightest students. Brightest, but clearly wicked little bitches that she had completely underestimated.

“...I get it.” Principal Celestia finally spoke somberly, just as her hand moved to the pocket of her skirt. She pinched her fingers against her checkbook and prepared to draw it out, ready to write down any number the girls demanded for this to go away. She could deal with the fallout of losing Flash Sentry as a lover after the fact - but for now, she had to focus on keeping things quiet and maintaining her career. With her checkbook free she looked at Flash with a disappointed glance, and then back to the two girls that had bested her. “...how much do you want to make this go away?”

“We don’t want any money.” Sunset Shimmer answered swiftly, and slowly licked her lips. At Celestia’s stunned expression Sunset merely chuckled, and turned her head to face the submissive Flash. Once more she gave his cock a tiny stroke through his jeans, but when she spoke up again it was clear that he’d have to wait for any proper reward he’d be receiving. What came next wasn’t meant for his eyes. “Flash, go to practice and get ready for the game. Mistress Twilight and I will spend a nice long time afterwards saying thank you for helping us with this bitch.”

“Yes, Mistress Sunset. Thank you.” Flash Sentry’s voice was timid and loyal, but it was far from passionless. Celestia could see the excitement in the boy’s eyes as he was promised later visceral treats, and the older woman felt an ache within her at the sight. He could’ve been her pet! He could’ve been her submissive fuckboy! Instead, she was forced to watch as he padded towards the door and left the three women alone; off to go waste his time playing in a football game instead of fucking his principal like he was supposed to. Once he was gone Principal Celestia straightened herself out as much as she could manage, though still found herself in the unenviable position of standing against both Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer.

“Fine. So you don’t want money.” She offered simply, and tucked her checkbook away once more. “So it’s about college? The two of you were already getting glowing letters of recommendation. I can’t imagine what you expect to achieve by barging in and threatening m-”

“On your knees.” Sunset Shimmer lifted a hand and snapped her fingers, just as she had done for Flash Sentry. It was a sound that Celestia would learn to respond to and obey - in time. She pointed to a clear spot on the carpet beside the older woman’s desk; the same spot she had been dripping Flash’s cum to the previous evening. “On your knees, and eat my girlfriend’s pussy.”

“What?!” Once again Celestia was set on the defensive, her eyes opening as wide as saucers as she stumbled back. She nearly tripped over her chair and only barely caught herself before tumbling down to the ground; which might have simply been wasting time because it seemed like the floor was her destiny in a few moments. “You...You want me to-”

“On your knees, eat my girlfriend’s pussy.” Sunset Shimmer reiterated once more, her voice losing a healthy dose of patience. As she gave the command Twilight Sparkle stood with her legs spread and her hands lowering to the edge of her pleated schoolgirl skirt; lifting it up inch by inch to make it easier for her principal. Underneath there were no panties or the slightest hint of hair; merely a perfectly smooth, plump purple pussy glistening with excitement. When Celestia realized the full weight of her situation Sunset Shimmer gave her one more chance to do as she was told - one final opportunity to avoid her first real punishment. “I won’t tell you again. Eat her pussy, or Luna gets to see why her desk was sticky last week.”

Principal Celestia, knowing full well that there was no other recourse, merely nodded and lowered herself to the floor.

She had been beaten by the brightest, and she didn’t even know they were competing.

***

It wasn’t the way that Principal Celestia was expecting her evening to go. She had been hoping to cheer for Flash Sentry and CHS in the stands during tonight’s football game, the entire time enjoying a warm creampie left behind by her scandalous relationship. Instead, her pussy remained free of the cream of one of her students...and her mouth was pressed against another’s. From above Twilight Sparkle gazed at her principal with a happy smile on her lips, and the large frames of her glasses did little to diminish the wicked delight that was running through her. She was every bit a part of this madness as Sunset Shimmer - just because she wasn’t the ringleader that didn’t mean she was no less responsible. She stood there with her skirt lifted and her pussy exposed, and she did nothing but enjoy it as the older woman hitched her hands against her sides and pushed her mouth slowly forward.

It was Principal Celestia’s first pussy; her first taste of another woman. Twilight Sparkle was utterly soaked from the very first lick, and Celestia winced as the unusual taste filled her senses. The closest she had ever come to tasting another cunt was in the moments she’d clean off Flash or Big Mac’s dick after they just got done pounding her, but now? Now she knew the taste straight from the source of a teenage student. As she licked in long and timid strikes her nose had no choice but to nuzzle against Twilight Sparkle’s purple hood, breathing in deep the aroma of the young lady’s delight and accidentally keeping her clit stimulated. From time to time Twilight Sparkle would roll her hips forward and nudge her hood all the harder to Celestia’s nose, clearly enjoying watching the older woman flinch from the contact.

And all the while, Sunset Shimmer watched in glee. By that point the sinister student had discarded her own pants; kicking away from her jeans and standing behind the other two wearing just her boots, shirt, and thick leather jacket - showing off a pussy that was marked with a tuft of red and yellow hair just above her slit. She wasn’t shaven like Twilight Sparkle was, and the tiny patch that rested there matched her flame-accented hair perfectly. At one point, she even dipped a finger down between her folds and collected a healthy dose of glistening nectar, and snapped the fingers of her other hand as she held that digit out.

“Have a taste, slut.” She ordered, practically pushing that glistening finger into Principal Celestia’s mouth. As the older woman wrapped her lips around it and began sweeping her tongue back and forth to clean it, Sunset merely preened in dominant glee. “Hope you’re liking the way pussy tastes, because you’re going to be eating a whole lot of it in the future. Isn’t that right, Twilight?”

“Mhmm! I can’t wait to have her help me work off stress after class.” Twilight giggled, adjusting her glasses with a bright and cheerful smile. When Sunset Shimmer popped her finger from Celestia’s mouth and grasped the back of the woman’s head by her hair, she was forced once more to bury her face in between the purple-skinned girl’s thighs. Twilight sighed contently, and gave Sunset Shimmer a longing look. “Thank you so much for getting her for us. I’ve wanted her to go down on me since I first transferred here!”

“Anything for you, baby.” Sunset whispered in response, and drifted close to press a tiny peck on her girlfriend’s lips. It would’ve been almost sweet...if she wasn’t forcing a woman twice her age to eat the other student’s pussy. Celestia merely glowered from below, her knees pressed firmly in place and her lips and tongue in slow and steady effort. She was learning bit by bit how to properly eat another woman out, but she could already tell it wasn’t going to take practice.

...and she was hoping the taste of cunt would grow on her. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, but it was a stark, stark difference from what she was used to.

“So here’s how it’s going to be, Celestia.” Sunset Shimmer rolled her shoulders, and gave Twilight Sparkle a little nudge to step aside. When the nerdy young lady did Sunset Shimmer swung right into her spot, and with a fist in Celestia’s hair pulled the older woman right to a new pussy. Soon Celestia’s nose was lost in a ticklish tuft of red and yellow hair, and she was forced to work against an entirely new pussy that tasted just a little different from the last. As Sunset Shimmer held the reigns, she smiled all the wider and laid out the rules. “Every day after school, we’re going to stop by. You’re going to be on your knees waiting for us. You’re going to go down on me...you’re going to go down on Twilight...and you’re going to go down on everyone else I tell you to.”

She pulled the woman’s flawless multi-colored hair back just enough to yank Celestia’s lips from her pussy, leaving threads of nectar connecting her soaked slit to the older woman’s face.

“Do you understand?” Sunset asked casually, her expression as smug as any could be. “I’m sure you can imagine what will happen if you don’t behave…”

From behind her, Twilight Sparkle was already wiggling her phone back and forth like an evil little sidekick. Principal Celestia grunted in futile frustration, swallowed down another mouthful of pussy-flavored spit, and gave the troublemaker a nod.

“Every day after school.” She murmured, knowing full well she had been defeated. These two witches could demand anything, and she’d have no other option but to give it to them or let her career come to a grinding halt. “How long do I have to do this?”

Sunset and Twilight glanced at each other, and both girls gave a playful shrug.

“The school year just started. We don’t graduate for seven months.” Twilight Sparkle giggled, and nibbled lightly on her bottom lip. “But who knows...maybe we’ll want to stop by from time to time even when we go to college!”

“You heard her, Celestia.” Sunset Shimmer beamed, took a wider stance, and shoved her principal’s head right back in between her thighs. She waited until Celestia’s tongue started to work once more, and a satisfied shudder rolled through every inch of her teenage body. It was...immensely gratifying to have a Celestia on her knees before her. Twilight Sparkle likely couldn’t understand the appeal since she had never been to Equestria, but for a renegade like Sunset...this was practically the peak of sexual conquest. The only thing better would be to have her true former teacher in the same position. At least this one would serve as a fine surrogate. “We’ll let you know when we decide we’re done with you, but don’t expect it to be any time soon.”

“But don’t worry, we’re not completely heartless.” Twilight beamed as she pressed against Sunset Shimmer from behind. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend in a tight embrace, hanging against her and watching over her shoulder while Celestia worked. Though she couldn’t appreciate a pussy-eating principal quite as much as Sunset, there was still a lot to be said for a beautiful older woman on her knees slurping and licking with a glare in her eyes. “Sunset asked me to write up an extensive schedule of reward periods. Once you earn enough pet points we’ll do something special for you, just like we’re going to do for Flash tonight! I put together the lesson plan myself. I’m sure you’ll be very impressed at the organization and strong focus on positive reinforc-”

“Baby?” Sunset Shimmer looked over her shoulder, and pecked Twilight’s cheek. “Not the time.”

“Oh! Oh, of course!” Came the smiling response. She nuzzled in close against her girlfriend and hugged her all the tighter from behind, and even though her folds were still wet and aroused from her teacher’s licks she was quite happy to wait her turn. Besides...it was fun watching Celestia work, and listening to the messy, sloppy sounds of her virginal pussy feast. Especially when her blushing began. “But just one thing? One of the rewards I have outlined for you…”

“...he’s probably getting in uniform right about now.” Sunset finished her girlfriend’s thought, and brushed her fingers through the older woman’s hair. Her voice sounded almost comforting in that moment, even if she was the sole reason Celestia needed such consoling. “Be a good little slut for us, and we might just let you fuck him again one day.”

With that, the two girls fell into a laughing fit as Celestia worked with frustration burning in her eyes. Her mouth continued to rock back and forth against Sunset Shimmer’s folds, and her tongue stretched against her nethers until she could feel herself strain. The flavor of her student’s juice brought her little comfort, but the notion that she might one day feel Flash’s cock inside of her again certainly helped. Maybe...if she really was a good slut, she could earn the prize that she had enjoyed freely up until that moment.

Principal Celestia continued that evening servicing her students; one after the other as the two girls switched off letting the older woman eat their pussies. Whether they stood at the edge of Celestia’s desk or splayed out atop her office chair, both of them remained demanding bitches that forced absolute obedience from their principal. As the hours passed the sounds of the football game rose and fell in the far distance; the same field Celestia used to gawk at while the boys were practicing. This time, she didn’t have the opportunity to even cast her eyes towards the game - her focus was always trapped between a pair of purple or amber thighs.

When the game was wrapping up it was clear from the noise outside that CHS had won another stunning victory, no doubt thanks in part to Flash Sentry’s winning plays. By that point, Celestia’s lips were sore and her tongue ached, but it seemed like her long night of service was finally at an end. When Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle headed towards her office door once more they cast barely a second glance back at their pet, but they hardly needed to - Celestia knew the score by now, and she knew that on Monday afternoon she could expect another visit from them.

They left their teacher kneeling on the floor with a face smeared with their shared juice, an office reeking of the stench of teenage orgasm, and her own pussy...soaked straight through her panties for reasons she still couldn’t fathom.

And even after the pair had left, Celestia licked her lips. Perhaps this was an arrangement she could get used to after all.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please drop a comment if you did, and [check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
